


Sweetest Sound

by anagum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibitalia - Freeform, Children, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anagum/pseuds/anagum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria’s fingers moving, no, dancing across the boom of vibrating strings, each of them working together to create beautiful music, enough to make Italy’s heart flutter and soar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Sound

Italy knew that being somebody else’s territory wasn’t going to be easy. He had known it the moment he had been whisked away from his home, only to be handed over to a foreign man in a foreign kingdom, alone in a palace where nobody spoke his language. 

He had known that being somebody’s territory wasn’t going to be painless when he was handed a broom and an apron, a simple set of clothes that felt rather unlike him, a small room with a view of snowy mountains. But more importantly, he had known he was now alone, truly alone, when he had cleaned the tile floors for the first time, and had seen his reflection. Small, gentle features contrasting against a cold and unfriendly surface. 

Italy was still a child, however, and children’s hearts were known to heal quickly. Their attention diverted to the simplest of things. And even though hard work certainly took its toll on him, there was something that Italy always looked forward to fondly every night. A strange and mysterious sound that filled up the hallways of his new home. 

That sound was Austria and his piano. 

It had been nothing like he had seen or heard before. White and black keys placed together, each emitting its own special tone, sometimes played in pairs, trios, even whole hands were used! Austria’s fingers moving, no, dancing across the boom of vibrating strings, each of them working together to create beautiful music, enough to make Italy’s heart flutter and soar. 

“Italy?” Austria stopped abruptly, an unfinished chord that was almost painful to listen to. 

Italy picked up the ends of his dress quickly, almost ready to be sent away. “I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” 

Instead though, Austria played another little melody, his eyes shut together in concentration. “You may come and listen, if you would like. Hör zu.” 

Another melody. This time it was slow and steady, with a resounding gentle tune that reminded Italy of a stream in the summer. Or perhaps painting a flower. 

“You may listen whenever you would like,” said Austria by the time he was done. He stood up promptly, and put a hand on his small shoulder. “Come.” 

Italy nodded, before following Austria out of the room. A backwards glance and the piano stood silent, waiting to delight him once again.


End file.
